ShizayaIzuo
by FaeriesLynxx
Summary: Shizuo has had feelings for the flea, Izaya, since they first met in 6th grade. But he hides his feelings with a thick coat of hate, so that people won't suspect his feelings towards Izaya. What happens when he finds Izaya, the most vulnerable he could ever be, and takes advantage of him. What will Izaya do in response? Where will Shizaya/Izuo end up?


"IZAAAAYYYYYAAAA!" the blonde shouts, sprinting through Ikebukuro, anger boiling up inside him.

"I'll find that flea, and I'll kill him!" He mumbles angrily to himself.

"Shizu-chan! What a coincidence" a familiar, annoying voice sounds from behind the tall blonde.

"Izaya!" Shizuo shouts, ripping a signpost out the ground and swinging it at Izaya.

"Whoa… calm it, Shizu-chan. Why do you hate me so much?" the younger of the two males asks.

"You're…. annoying! You piss me off so much! So just shut the hell up, flea!" Shizuo shouts, swinging a fist at the brunette male.

"'Now, now. I came here in peace..."

"Yeah, right. Fleas like you never come in peace" the blonde says, unconvinced.

"I can prove it" Izaya says.

"Fine" Shizuo huffs, setting the signpost back in the ground and straightening up.

"What the hell do _you_ want?" he says, annoyance apparent in his voice.

"Why, Shizu-chan – I want _you_ " the brunette says, pushing Izaya up against a wall and placing is lips on his.

 _What the fuck?! T_ he blonde thinks to himself.

Too shocked to do anything, the blonde just stands there while the annoying flea kisses him.

Shizuo thinks – _this isn't too bad… he tastes… sweet – like chocolate and honey._

His thoughts are way calmer than his physical self.

"wh-wh-wh-wh-what a-are you d-doing?!" he stutters, trying to gather himself again.

"Oh, Shizu-chan. I'll see you later tonight. We'll do a whole lot of dirty things!" the flea shouts as he runs away.

"Shut up, you flea! Everyone can hear us!".

"That's the point, Shizu-chan!" Izaya giggles, running off.

 _Stupid fucking flea!_ Shizuo thinks, turning away, blushing.

He was so intent on killing the flea, but those intentions vanished the second the flea kissed the blonde.

 _\- Later that day -_

Shizuo finds himself standing outside Izaya's apartment door.

He sighs, taking a deep breath and hits the door with his palm. The door falls to the ground, and Shizuo didn't even break a sweat.

"I'll fucking kill that flea! Everyone is going to think we're dating or something now, after what he yelled in the streets!"

The blonde goes from door to door, increasingly annoyed when he doesn't find Izaya in any of the rooms.

He hears a grunt come from the last uninspected room.

He goes to the door, slowly opening it, and fully expecting the flea to jump out of the shadows with a knife to his throat. He squints in the dull light. Something on the bed moves. As he's about to turn on the light, he sees a figure laying in the bed.

But he's not ready for what he sees next…

Izaya, sleeping peacefully on the bed. He's never seen the flea with such a neutral expression on his face. _It's… cute._

Izaya turns in the bed.

Why is it every time the blonde is ready to kill the brunette flea, the brunette's charms stop him.

" _Sh- Ah! Stop – not there!"_ Izaya gasps in his sleep.

Walking in on Izaya sleeping was one thing, but walking in on Izaya sleeping… and having a wet dream was another thing.

The blonde readies himself to snap the fleas neck, when…

" _Sh- Shizu-chan! Please, stop!"_ Izaya moans in his sleep, rocking his hips.

Shizuo is too shocked to move.

 _Did he just...? No – but he… I'm not- if we-_

Izaya moans Shizuo's name again, and the blonde can no longer hold in the feelings he has been hiding ever since he met Izaya, in sixth grade.

The taller male climbs on the bed, ignoring the squeaky protests of the springs, and hovers above the brunette.

Shizuo lowers his head and places his lips on Izaya's, kissing him gently.

Izaya moans into the kiss, _"Shizu-chan – Mmm – "_

The taller male slips one of his hands under the brunette's shirt, rubbing his nipples – which causes Izaya to moan.

Izaya's eyes flicker open to the feeling of warm wetness devouring his shaft.

He looks down to where the sensation is and sees Shizuo's form on top of him.

"Shizu-chan. Stop! What are you…-"

"It's not my fault you were moaning my name in your sleep" Shizuo snaps, then continues to suck on Izaya's shaft.

Izaya flings his arm over his face, hiding it because he is too embarrassed to let Shizuo see his face.

"Why are you doing this?" the flea moans, unable to speak properly.

"Izaya, I've… had feelings or you since the day we first met. My desire for you has been getting stronger and stronger every time I see you. I tried to hide it with the fact that I hate you. But I can no longer keep my feelings bottled up inside!"

The blonde plunges into the brunette, the brunette cries out in pain.

Feeling some sympathy for the brunette, the blonde leans down and kisses the brunette – while still thrusting in and out of him – to take his mind off the pain.

"Feel better?" Shizuo asks.

"Yeah" Izaya moans, enjoying the feel of Shizu-chan inside him.

"Shizu-chan… I've also liked you since the day we met. I thought you truly hated me though, so I just relished in pissing you off all the time" Izaya admits.

With one final groan from both the males, they release and then flop down on the bed.

"Why were you I my apartment anyways, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asks.

"I came here to kill you, but when you were looking so innocent and moaning my name, I couldn't resist the temptation".

"I hate you, Shizu-chan" Izaya says , leaning forward and puckering his lips.

"I hate you, too. You fucking flea" Shizuo says, kissing Izaya.

When they seperate, a thought comes to the blonde.

 _What will they do now? Will they go back to hating each other tomorrow, or will they progress their relationship into something better?_

"What do we do now?" the blonde asks the brunette.

The brunette manages to hide his own uncertainty.

The brunette replies with… "What do _you_ think? Sleep" and with that Izaya drifts into an unconscious sleep.

Deciding to do just as his lover had done, Shizuo flings his arm over Izaya's waist and falls asleep.

 _We'll deal with the consequences of this matter tomorrow, but for now… Izaya._ The blonde thinks, falling into a deep sleep.

 **A/N:**

 **Hey guys!**

 **Done with the one-shot! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **My first on _this_ site. My (approx.) 3rd on _all_ sites.**

 **xxLynxx**

 **Cheers!**


End file.
